landjfandomcom-20200213-history
Euverlèk gebroeker:77topaz
Wèlkóm! :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 29 dec 2012 09:05 (UTC) Rieksrégistraasje Veur g'r rieksrégistraasje broeke 'ch die völgenj twieë deil: # Dienen óffesjieële naam (mid döjpnaam). # Diene gódsdeens (atheïs, kaddeliegk, móslim, hindoe ...) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 31 dec 2012 11:24 (UTC) I presume this is citizen registration? If it is, Sudhir Vayalaresh, Hinduist. 77topaz (euverlègk) 31 dec 2012 11:26 (UTC) Well, born Hinduist and probably a bit agnostic. 77topaz (euverlègk) 31 dec 2012 11:26 (UTC) Okay :P You may want to adjust the spelling of your name though :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 31 dec 2012 11:29 (UTC) How, would you suggest? And why? 77topaz (euverlègk) 31 dec 2012 11:30 (UTC) Where is the stress on the surname? Váyalaresh or Vayalarésh? Most non-limburgish names have been fixed to match Limburgish spelling. Mainly because Limburgish is an inflecting language. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 31 dec 2012 11:33 (UTC) The stress is on the "resh", though my knowledge of Hindu isn't advanced enough to be able to "justify" that. And, he was born outside Maores. 77topaz (euverlègk) 31 dec 2012 11:36 (UTC) That doesn't really matter :P It would be transliterated as Soeddir Vajalarèsj. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 31 dec 2012 11:38 (UTC) The Maoresians would use his Limburgish-translated name for the citizen registry? 77topaz (euverlègk) 31 dec 2012 11:40 (UTC) How do you mean? The minorities? --OuWTBsjrief-mich 31 dec 2012 11:42 (UTC) Not sure what you mean there. :P 77topaz (euverlègk) 31 dec 2012 11:43 (UTC) Who are the "maoresians" in your eyes? The non-limburgish native population? :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 31 dec 2012 11:47 (UTC) No, I mean, the translated name would be used for the citizen registry in Maores? 77topaz (euverlègk) 31 dec 2012 11:49 (UTC) Normally it is, but it's up to you :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 31 dec 2012 11:51 (UTC) Well, his real name is Sudhir Vayalaresh, but you can use the translated name in the registry. :P 77topaz (euverlègk) 31 dec 2012 11:55 (UTC) Okay :P Which name are you gonna use on-wiki? --OuWTBsjrief-mich 31 dec 2012 11:56 (UTC) The Indian one, Sudhir Vayalaresh. I must also note that I'd have to copy-paste part of the Limburgish name if I need to use it since my keyboard lacks è. :P 77topaz (euverlègk) 31 dec 2012 12:03 (UTC) Okay :P Can't help it :( You could alternatively use "y" (or even "i" as it's pronounced the same in my dialect :P). --OuWTBsjrief-mich 31 dec 2012 12:07 (UTC) Okay. By the way, Vayalaresh will live on Appentjeruuer, probably Atolshave, once it gets a map. 77topaz (euverlègk) 31 dec 2012 12:16 (UTC) Yes, that's why I didn't ask you to buy a house (which is officially mandatory for citizenship). --OuWTBsjrief-mich 31 dec 2012 12:22 (UTC) Okay. When do you think Atolshave will get a map? 77topaz (euverlègk) 31 dec 2012 12:24 (UTC) Might take some time, cause I'm in a busy period :( --OuWTBsjrief-mich 31 dec 2012 12:25 (UTC) I see. :( :P Busy with what? 77topaz (euverlègk) 1 jan 2013 07:22 (UTC) Essays and stuff :( --OuWTBsjrief-mich 1 jan 2013 10:05 (UTC) I thought you'd finished your exams? :P 77topaz (euverlègk) 1 jan 2013 10:13 (UTC) I've got an essay for january 7 and an exam on jan 10. Then it's hopefully finished :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 1 jan 2013 10:16 (UTC) Okay, I see. Hopefully indeed. :P You don't know for sure? :P 77topaz (euverlègk) 1 jan 2013 10:17 (UTC) Depends on whether I've reached all the requirements :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 1 jan 2013 10:19 (UTC) There's more exams if you fail? 77topaz (euverlègk) 1 jan 2013 10:24 (UTC) Yes :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 1 jan 2013 10:25 (UTC) But, immediately after? Don't they have to mark all the results first? :P 77topaz (euverlègk) 1 jan 2013 10:28 (UTC) One week later, and I've already had most exams before Christmas è :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 1 jan 2013 10:32 (UTC) I see, I see. Though my last exam was almost a month ago (and the first one more than one and a half), I still probably won't get the results back for a few weeks yet. :P 77topaz (euverlègk) 1 jan 2013 10:36 (UTC) Haha, yeah, but we only have like 25 students in total :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 1 jan 2013 10:39 (UTC) All my subjects get their results back at the same time, though, and the largest subject has more than 6500 entrants if I remember correctly. :P 77topaz (euverlègk) 1 jan 2013 10:44 (UTC) Hahaha, guess why it's taking so long :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 1 jan 2013 10:45 (UTC) And the markers are national as well. :P 77topaz (euverlègk) 1 jan 2013 10:47 (UTC) Hahaha :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 1 jan 2013 10:49 (UTC) Do you find that funny? :P 77topaz (euverlègk) 1 jan 2013 10:54 (UTC) Yes, I do :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 1 jan 2013 10:56 (UTC) I see. :P 77topaz (euverlègk) 1 jan 2013 21:05 (UTC) Broekersziej Could you create a user page? I don't link red links :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 31 dec 2012 12:01 (UTC) It should automatically get created once I edit a mainspace or talk page, I think. :P 77topaz (euverlègk) 31 dec 2012 12:05 (UTC) It doesn't. This wiki was created way before that time and it was never updated :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 31 dec 2012 12:07 (UTC) Oh, okay. :P 77topaz (euverlègk) 31 dec 2012 12:12 (UTC) I created one, by the way. 77topaz (euverlègk) 31 dec 2012 12:14 (UTC) Saw it, very good :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 31 dec 2012 12:25 (UTC) Haha. :) 77topaz (euverlègk) 31 dec 2012 12:27 (UTC) Proficiency Topaz, as you seem to be able to write Dutch well, how good are you in reading Limburgish? Can you read the pages or is it really problematic? :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 2 jan 2013 14:43 (UTC) I can read maybe half or two thirds of the Limburgish text. 77topaz (euverlègk) 2 jan 2013 20:34 (UTC) Okay, very well. So you understood the recent additions to Appentjeruuer? --OuWTBsjrief-mich 3 jan 2013 09:35 (UTC) The town list a bit more than the other paragraph. "Gocht" is a hamlet? 77topaz (euverlègk) 3 jan 2013 10:03 (UTC) Göch = gehucht (might see that still :P). If you don't understand a word, just ask me :) From a Dutch perspective, sometimes you may need to leave out -j or add a -t. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 3 jan 2013 10:14 (UTC) Ieës kaart / First map Haes se de kaart óp Atólshave (midbaer) sjoean gezeen? Have you already seen the map on Atólshave (midbaer)? --OuWTBsjrief-mich 10 jan 2013 07:55 (UTC) Yes. 77topaz (euverlègk) 10 jan 2013 10:05 (UTC) And? :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 11 jan 2013 10:06 (UTC) The neighborhood might have been built before the Asians arrived. :P 77topaz (euverlègk) 11 jan 2013 10:30 (UTC) True, but that doesn't mean the street names were known already :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 11 jan 2013 10:54 (UTC) You're suggesting it had no street names at all until the Asians arrived? :P 77topaz (euverlègk) 11 jan 2013 20:26 (UTC) Yes :P Or perhaps they were renamed :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 12 jan 2013 09:42 (UTC) Who's in charge of street names? 77topaz (euverlègk) 12 jan 2013 10:02 (UTC) Nobody :P Normally, the mayor, so in this case, the governor. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 12 jan 2013 10:09 (UTC) Governor of Appentjeruuer or Governor of Maores? :P 77topaz (euverlègk) 12 jan 2013 10:17 (UTC) Appentjeruuer :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 12 jan 2013 13:06 (UTC) There wasn't a governor, not before the Appentjeruuer Council at least. :P 77topaz (euverlègk) 12 jan 2013 21:20 (UTC) Then it makes sense that there were no streetnames yet :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 13 jan 2013 10:00 (UTC) Appentjeruuer thumb|Design 1. thumb|Design 2. We need a flag... :| It's gonna be difficult though, cause we don't have one nationality to focus on (pure Indian or otherwise Asian elements vs. Limburgish elements). --OuWTBsjrief-mich 27 jan 2013 09:32 (UTC) I'm not particularly good at drawing flags using SVG or image-editing programs, that's why I asked for someone to create the Southern Arc Islands's flag from my design. :P 77topaz (euverlègk) 27 jan 2013 09:42 (UTC) I just use paint :o --OuWTBsjrief-mich 27 jan 2013 09:47 (UTC) Do ye know something 'bout special colours in Asia? --OuWTBsjrief-mich 27 jan 2013 09:48 (UTC) You mean, as possibilities for the flag? 77topaz (euverlègk) 27 jan 2013 09:49 (UTC) Yes, symbolic colours. Cause an image of Vishnu or Buddha on the flag might be offensive to some of our minorities :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 27 jan 2013 09:55 (UTC) Well, reds, oranges and yellows seem to appear in numerous flags, as well as blue and dark colours in some cases. :P 77topaz (euverlègk) 27 jan 2013 09:57 (UTC) Rainbow flag!! :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 27 jan 2013 10:00 (UTC) Hm... those are associated more with the native peoples of North and South America, I think. :P 77topaz (euverlègk) 27 jan 2013 10:01 (UTC) :P I'm just gonna create a random flag with the colours you suggested :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 27 jan 2013 10:08 (UTC) Maybe you should look at some (SE) Asian flags. :P 77topaz (euverlègk) 27 jan 2013 10:09 (UTC) Okay :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 27 jan 2013 10:13 (UTC) You hadn't come up with that yourself? :P/:o 77topaz (euverlègk) 27 jan 2013 10:14 (UTC) Of course not :P What about this design? Perhaps a bit too flowery è :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 27 jan 2013 10:21 (UTC) Eh... :P It doesn't seem particularly Asian, no. :P 77topaz (euverlègk) 27 jan 2013 10:24 (UTC) Design 2: in case you didn't know. Light green refers to Mäöres :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 27 jan 2013 10:26 (UTC) I see. You want a simple sort of design? 77topaz (euverlègk) 27 jan 2013 10:29 (UTC) Well, I'm not very good at creating difficult designs. (Aedslandj's flag being a personal masterpiece) And we can't really use heavy symbols, like temples, crosses etc. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 27 jan 2013 10:31 (UTC) A dragon-symbol maybe? Also, the flags for Oceana and Aedslandj both have figure-designs. :P 77topaz (euverlègk) 27 jan 2013 10:35 (UTC) Yeah, the problem is that Oceana and Aedslandj have an indigenous population and native culture. That's not the case on Appentjeruuer, which has a mixed population and culture. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 27 jan 2013 10:39 (UTC) Hmm... Design 1, at the moment, then. 77topaz (euverlègk) 27 jan 2013 10:42 (UTC) Licht toe :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 27 jan 2013 10:46 (UTC) What do you want me to elaborate on at the moment? :P 77topaz (euverlègk) 27 jan 2013 10:46 (UTC) Why do you prefer design 1? :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 27 jan 2013 10:47 (UTC) It seems more Asian than the other one, actually. :P 77topaz (euverlègk) 27 jan 2013 10:53 (UTC) Because it's over the top? :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 27 jan 2013 10:56 (UTC) You call that over the top? :P You haven't seen some national flags... :P 77topaz (euverlègk) 27 jan 2013 10:57 (UTC) Yeah, like the flag of North Brabant... As if it's a car race or summink :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 27 jan 2013 10:59 (UTC) Well, you wanted a stripey sort of design. :P 77topaz (euverlègk) 27 jan 2013 11:01 (UTC) Perhaps we should try a radically different way: just one colour :o --OuWTBsjrief-mich 27 jan 2013 11:04 (UTC) How can a single colour properly represent a region? :P 77topaz (euverlègk) 27 jan 2013 11:06 (UTC) De eenvoud zelve :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 27 jan 2013 11:07 (UTC) Vexillographic stupidity zelve. :P 77topaz (euverlègk) 27 jan 2013 11:09 (UTC) :'( --OuWTBsjrief-mich 27 jan 2013 11:13 (UTC)